james_lost_episode_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby Right Back At Ya - Deadly Night
So I was looking for videos of my favorite show of all time, "Kirby right back at ya(Hoshi no kirby)," online until I found an episode which was dubbed and labeled "Unaired Episode." I clicked it cause I love Kirby, the show started off with Kirby dancing in the watermelon field, then the Kirby right back at ya theme song played. The title of this episode was, "Deadly Night." I thought the name was weird but I still kept watching. All the horror started when Kirby was eating dinner with Tiff(Fumu), Tuff(Bun) and thier family. Suddenly, King Dedede barged through the door. He had glowing red eyes, like Kirby had in the Demon Frog episode. He yelled "KIRBY!!!!! YOU ATE MY GOLDEN WATERMELON!!!!". I was confused cause I did not see Kirby eat a golden watermelon at the beginning of the episode, he only ate a green watermelons and danced. King Dedede stomped out of the room and static sounds were heard instead of stomping sounds, then the screen went static and I could hear Kirby saying "poyo?". It showed King Dedede and Escargon ordering some sort of Demon Beast from NME. The Customer Service guy asked if King Dedede wanted to get rid of Kirby once and for all. King Dedede replied with "How much will it cost me?" Customer Service said it was free of charge, they sent the it, but it did not teleport in the usual spot. Instead it teleported inside the tree in the center of town. All the Cappies were planning on having a camp out in the center of town at night with tents and everything. It turned night quickly and all the tents were set up. Everyone went inside their tents after eating s'mores and King Dedede was in the tent next to Kirby's. When everyone fell asleep the Demon Beast came out. It was a humanoid zombie with empty eye sockets, four arms and was a grayish color. It turned and looked at me(the camera) then looked back to the tents. I wanted to see what happens so I kept watching. The screen went static and all I could hear sounds like meat being cut and squished. It resumed to the next day. There were blood and guts everywhere. I was horrified as I saw it. Only a handful of characters were alive, TIff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargon, Kirby, Meta Knight, Chef Kawasaki, and that stupid bird Tokkori. They looked with fright and horror like I did when they saw the gore. Then they saw the Demon Beast chewing the Chief's right arm off. Meta Knight then said something, but it was volumed out. They slowly backed away and ran to King Dedede's castle. As they were running the zombie thing chased after them. Soon Tokkori smacked into a tree and got caught and devoured by the Demon Beast. I kinda laughed cause I hated that stupid bird as I said before. All of them got into the castle and King Dedede got Captain Waddle-Doo and a lot of Waddle-Dees to go kill the thing. As the Waddle-dees were walking I could see one's face had blood all over it. The zombie emitted a horrible scream and then hundreds of zombies ran towards the castle. It took me a moment to notice, but nearly all of them were Cappies. They must have been the reanimated corpses of the Demon Beast's victims. I was paralyzed with horror. The Waddle-Dees attacked, but were all killed. Then something freaky happened, all of the zombies merged into a mutated, disgusting thing that I can't explain. It smashed down the front wall of the castle. Tiff shouted "Kirby, we have to do something!" and then the screen went black. There were five seconds of static and that was the end. The video ended and the window closed on me. I was in shock, so I just watched funny prank calls to get it off my mind. I really hope you don't find this video. If you do don't watch it just report it. Category:Lost Episodes Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees